Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
|-|In normal Assassin Robes= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections= |-|Age 82= |-|Age 92= Summary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1165 – 1257) was a member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins who served as their Mentor from 1191 until his death in 1257. During his tenure as Mentor, through the knowledge of an Apple of Eden, Altaïr made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression. His leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence throughout the Old World. Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr became a Master Assassin at age 24, an accomplishment unheard of for one so young. He failed to recover an Apple of Eden from Robert de Sablé in July 1191 and subsequently allowed the Templars to attack the town of Masyaf, headquarters of the Assassins. For this, he was demoted to the rank of Novice and sent on a quest for redemption. Tasked with the deaths of nine individuals who, unbeknownst to him, made up the ranks of the Templar Order in the Holy Land, Altaïr began a quest to change his ways and liberate the Kingdom from their corruption. During his quest however, Altaïr learned of a plot far more sinister than he originally believed. In completing his mission, he also cleansed the Order of its treacherous leader Al Mualim. Altaïr thereafter became Mentor, taking the Assassins in a new, more secretive direction. With the Apple in hand, Altaïr changed the way members of his Order lived their lives, writing the details in his fabled Codex for later generations of the Order to read. Altaïr's vision of the Assassin Order was for them to be spread across the world, living among the people, and he began establishing many Assassins Guilds during his tenure as Mentor. Throughout his travels, Altaïr strengthened his Order, stopping various Templar plots over the years as well as halting the inexorable march of Genghis Khan. Altaïr is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the maternal line. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-B Name: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Origins: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 24 during the Siege of Masyaf, 25 during Altaïr's Chronicles, 26 in during the events of the first game and the beginning of Bloodlines, 29 by the end of Bloodlines, 63 upon his exile, 82 upon his return to Masyaf, 92 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Assassin, Member of the Syrian Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Highly skilled acrobat, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes (Can incapacitate an enemy using pressure point strikes and induce immense pain in them with strength alone), Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions, differentiate between friend to foe, revisit past events and the like), Genius Intelligence, Expert at parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Skilled artist and inventor, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will or even drive them insane (via Pieces of Eden), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs, used them in his quest to find the Chalice in Altaïr's Chronicles), Explosion Manipulation (via splinter bombs, used them to blow up walls and other structures in Altaïr's Chronicles), Poison Manipulation (Legalized the use of poison after Al Mualim's death), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Altaïr is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects. Easily handled advanced futuristic alloys and made complex machines way beyond his time), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Even at old age, when shot in the legs with crossbow bolts, Altaïr still refused to back down and completely ignored the fact that he was even injured), Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Should naturally possess these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid. Resisted Al Mualim's use of the Apple multiple times and saw through all of his illusions during the events of the first game. The Apple could no longer freeze Altaïr upon its second use by Abbas, only temporarily slow him down) and Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous cobras seem to have no effect on him), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level (He can fight against characters who can harm him. Went toe-to-toe with Badr, a gigantic bodybuilder, despite being inferior to the brute, knocking down an entire circus in the process, and later on overpowered and killed Basilisk. Easily broke apart wooden pillars with a single kick during the siege of Alep in 1190. Overpowered and defeated Robert de Sablé in their final fight during the Battle of Arsuf, and the two were equals by that time. Can easily break bones and snap grown men's necks. Strangled Moloch to death. Killed Armand Bouchart by thrusting his sword through chain-mail. Can also slice through enemies wearing thick mail-plated armor. Can easily beat down several heavily-armored enemies with his fists. Capable of casually stabbing clean through armored skulls and twisting their heads and necks a full 360 degrees and then pulling it out at severe angles. Can swing around sledgehammers as fast as swords with just one arm and jump several meters into the air from one ledge to another. Can also harm horses. Capable of leaping great distances with utter ease and can even jump several meters from one ledge to another with a single casual leap regardless of which direction he leaps into. Has the same exact feats as Ezio Auditore da Firenze) | Wall level (Not much weaker than his younger self, was now capable of one-shotting comparable Assassins with just his fists alone) | Wall level (Stated to be a greater assassin when compared to his younger self) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge arrows and crossbow bolts at point-blank range and has done so numerous times in his life. Can easily dispatch multiple Assassins who are of comparable speed without issue and within mere moments. Has also gone toe-to-toe with other Templars who were much swifter than him. Easily kept up with multiple phantoms of Al Mualim when he used the Apple, and Al Mualim was vastly superior to Altaïr) | Below Average Human with Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions (Could still easily slaughter hordes of Assassins comparable to him without issue, and could take multiple of them out in quick succession like in his prime) | Athletic Human (The only attributes that Altair lost over time were his running speed) with Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions (His combat speeds have become vastly superior due to his renewed and extensive training thanks to the Apple, as he could easily dispatch multiple enemies 10 years prior, when he was barely capable of running) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Peak Human (Lifted big crates and casually tossed them aside in Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles. Went toe-to-toe with Badr, a gigantic bodybuilder, despite being severely inferior to him. Later on, he overpowered and killed Basilisk, who wielded a gigantic sword and dwarved the Assassin in both size and strength. Later pushed back and defeated Robert de Sablé, who could easily overpower the young Assassin and easily sent him flying through wooden scaffoldings early in the game, during their final rematch in the Battle of Arsuf. Can easily lift, flip and slam heavyweight enemies in thick armor. Can swing sledgehammers as fast as swords with just one arm. Is a master freerunner, being able to perform extremely dangerous and exhausting parkour maneuvers without issue, and can jump from one ledge to another despite being several meters away with ease.) | Unknown. At least Peak Human (Can still lift, flip and slam comparable foes while being over two decades out of his prime) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took blows from Badr and Basilisk. Survived being thrown through wooden scaffoldings by Robert de Sablé and was merely knocked back. Survived being thrown off a cliff by Abbas without any injury. Took blows from and killed Moloch, who could easily create massive craters in the ground with a single blow from his mace. Withstood Armand Bouchart's fire-bombs for extended periods of time. Even at an advanced age of 63, he was still capable of performing all these feats. As he escaped Masyaf, he ran through a glass window pane of the Masyaf Fortress at high speeds and jumped off of it and fell a great height, emerging unharmed from the process. Not moments later, he tanked sledgehammer blows and even survived air assassinations from them, which would wield this much power. Can also routinely survive high falls that would generate this much energy. Has the same durability feats as Ezio Auditore da Firenze due to the same game engine being used throughout Assassin's Creed 1 to Assassin's Creed Revelations), higher with the Armor of Altaïr (It was visibly undamaged even after being struck down by cannonballs during the Siege of Monteriggioni, as an older Ezio later returned to pick it up and use it for his later travels) | Wall level (Not much weaker than before, took blows from comparable enemies while in this state) | Wall level Stamina: Incredibly High (Even when grievously injured and profusely bleeding Altaïr still refused to back down and proceeded to fight hordes of guards as if nothing happened to him) | Below Average Human (Can barely walk) | Incredibly High (Altaïr retained the same stamina that he had in his youth) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords, several dozen meters with throwing knives, bullets and Apple of Eden. Standard Equipment: His personal longsword, a short blade, throwing knives, and the iconic Hidden Blade, Pieces of Eden, eventually has a second Hidden Blade, a Hidden Gun, and the Armor of Altaïr which he invented. Intelligence: Genius. Altaïr was raised at the Assassin fortress at Masyaf and quickly rose through the ranks of the Order to become one of the most respected and feared Assassins in the Brotherhood, second only to its leader, Al Mualim. A cold and objective man, Altaïr fully devoted himself to whatever course he chose to pursue. He had a proud nature, and was often impetuous, demanding, arrogant, and impatient. However, after his failure at Solomon's Temple and commencing on a mission to redeem himself, Altaïr began pondering the motivations of his targets after listening to their final words. Altaïr was a Master Assassin, capable of extraordinary acrobatic feats and versed in the application of deadly arts. Trained extensively, he was able to overcome any obstacle, human or terrain, climb the tallest towers and leap from the highest ledges without a hint of fear. Like other Assassins, he was also trained in stealth assassination techniques, hand-to-hand and weapons combat, and blade throwing. His noncombat skills included climbing, urban acrobatics, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing. He also had extensive knowledge of Holy Land politics and religion, which helped him better understand his opponents. According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength; stamina and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor. Altaïr also possessed Eagle Vision, a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions. Due to this gift, Altaïr had heightened intuitive abilities and senses, along with his sharpened fighting skills. Altaïr's skills made him one of the most deadly and adept Assassins in the Order's history, and they were legendary even after his death. Altaïr was also a skilled artist, and his Codex was heavily illustrated. In it he drew blueprints for Hidden Blade modifications; manuals for assassination techniques, maps, and even a detailed sketch of his wife, Maria, bordered with hand-drawn flowers. Due to his extensive research on the Apple, he had written thousands of books dedicated to the Apple's knowledge alone in an extremely short amount of time and even made a library for them. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses (According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength, stamina, and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor). Refuses to back down or give up even when the odds are against him or even when he is heavily injured. Was almost consumed by vengeance for his son Sef's death and after witnessing his wife Maria's death, Altaïr was driven into severe depression until the age of 82, alienating himself from his family for most of this duration, until the time came when he finally regained his resolve and his status as Mentor upon killing Abbas. Key: Age 24-63 | Age 82 | Age 92 Others Notable Victories: Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) Nagisa's Profile Notable Losses: Ezio (Assassin's Creed) Ezio's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Ubisoft Category:Knife Users Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Good Characters Category:Fathers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Geniuses Category:Wise Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Blacksmiths Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Fear Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Pain Users